Las Flechas de Eros
by EddieWarbler
Summary: Por salvar el Olimpo de Cronos, Luke es premiado con regresar al Campamento Mestizo. Arrepentido, intenta recuperar su vida, en especial a Annabeth. Sus planes por hallar finalmente el amor dan un giro inesperado y como si los dioses se burlaran de él, encontrará el sentimiento en quien menos lo imaginó, pero ¿será correspondido o estará destinado a una vida sin alguien que lo ame?
1. Chapter 1

___(Espero les guste el nuevo fic, Lukercy es otp y pues nada, pido disculpas de ante mano si hay algún error de tipeo. Eddie. Todo lo relacionado con la saga de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo le pertenecen a Rick Riordan).___

Sinopsis completa: Luke Castellan, Hijo de Hermes, Ladrón del Rayo, Sirviente de Cronos, Héroe de la Profecía, él tiene muchos nombres y todos en ese orden. Luego de sacrificarse por salvar el Olimpo del Titán, los dioses le bendicen con el regreso al Campamento Mestizo; arrepentido y agradecido, intenta recuperar su vida, en especial a la persona que más amó, Annabeth. Sin embargo, sus planes por hallar finalmente el amor dan un giro inesperado y como si los dioses se burlaran de él, encontrará aquel sentimiento en quien menos lo imaginó, pero ¿será correspondido o estará destinado a una vida sin alguien que lo ame?

**LAS FLECHAS DE EROS**

CAPÍTULO I

Miré una vez más las flechas en mis manos. Después de las terribles decisiones que había tomado en el pasado, temía las consecuencias de lo que había hecho el mes anterior, y de lo que iba hacer; por ello aún tenía sin usar las flechas de Eros que robé hace unas semanas durante el Solsticio de Invierno. Sonreí para mis adentros al imaginar lo arrogantes que seguían siendo los dioses, ya les había robado una vez y aun así se arriesgaron a llevarme al Olimpo durante aquella reunión. Tal vez tampoco he aprendido mi lección o quizá no somos tan diferentes y es la sangre divina que corre por mis venas lo que me impulsó a hacerlo. Me quedé divagando un rato más sentado en la piedra de Zeus observando el océano. Había una ventaja a mi favor: el Dios de la Sexualidad tenía más de una de esas ridículas flechas, a diferencia del Dios del Cielo que sólo poseía un rayo, por lo que seguramente él no notaría la ausencia de tres pequeñas armas en su inventario que se componía de dardos, arcos, esencias, y muchas otras cosas que pude encontrar en los pocos segundos que estuve en sus aposentos. A veces me preguntaba si también era hijo de Némesis, aquello tenía más sentido y era mejor que tener una madre mortal loca, además técnicamente sería un dios menor.

Sacudí mi cabeza quitando esas tontas ideas de mi cabeza y guardé las flechas en una bolsa de cuero, cuando era de noche brillaban de un sutil fucsia y no me convenía que alguien las viera. Ya estaba oscureciendo y pronto Quirón indicaría la hora de la cena donde todos los semidioses nos reuniríamos al banquete en medio de la fogata y podíamos pasear por el campamento hasta el toque de queda, momento en que debía actuar si así lo quería. En cuanto escuché el llamado para comer, metí la bolsa en un compartimiento secreto de mi escudo, justo debajo de la agarradera, y me encaminé hacia el comedor.

Había olvidado que las Cazadoras de Artemisa también estaban en el Campamento; ellas llegaron hacía un par de días para recibir la primavera, lo que me pareció una estupidez, pues faltaba un mes para ello y, gracias a la magia divina, en el campamento no se percibían las estaciones. Pero de cierta forma me gustó que nos visitaran, así pude ver a Thalia, Annabeth irradiaba alegría por supuesto. La Hija de Zeus parecía no haberme perdonado del todo, y la distancia no ayudaba en nada. Intenté comunicarme con ella a través de Mensajes de Iris, pero siempre los rechazaba argumentando estar muy ocupada o sólo me hablaba de forma fría e indiferente. Tal vez lo merezco, pero ella ha cambiado mucho, una de las cosas que lamento también es no haber estado con ella cuando despertó, aunque en cierto modo fue gracias a mí. ¿Eso debería contar algo, no? Ahora parecía más dispuesta a hacer las paces, supongo que Annabeth habló con ella. Annabeth fue la única que me perdonó de corazón, tristemente eso no fue suficiente para ella y ahora está deslumbrada por Percy Jackson. Maldito Jackson, debí matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad.

—¿Por qué la cara larga?— Esas palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos con sorpresa. No por la voz, se trataba de uno de mis hermanos, sino porque no me había dado cuenta que tenía el ceño fruncido, tanto que cuando relajé la postura sentí los músculos de mi frente liberarse.

—No es nada. Sólo… me distraje pensando en algo.— Contesté dándole mi sonrisa más amable. No supe si me creyó del todo. La confianza en mí no llegó conmigo, por lo que debía cuidarme de comportamientos "sospechosos" o los demás campistas lo tomaban como una mala señal, supongo que el ser paranoico es normal después de que el semidiós que revivió a un titán para asesinarlos está entre ellos.

—Creí que no te había gustado el cordero.— Bromeó. Esa era una buena señal. Quizá por solidaridad con la familia los Hijos de Hermes habían sido los más benévolos conmigo desde que regresé del Inframundo. Como fuera, es algo que me hizo sentir extrañamente como en casa, por decirlo de alguna forma.

—Oh, no. Está bueno, como siempre.— Respondí sonriendo esta vez con más entusiasmo y él pareció satisfecho con mis palabras, ya que continuó comiendo animadamente. Le imité e intenté de concentrar mi atención en nuestra mesa, que ahora era menos aglomerada como solía recordarlo, según tenía entendido, los dioses cumplieron su promesa y estaban reclamando sus hijos. Me pregunté cuantas décadas pasaría antes de que la olvidaran, porque ellos siempre han sido así.

Cuando la cena terminó decidí reunirme con Annabeth y Thalia con la ilusión de poder compartir un rato, juntos, en familia. Desde que las Cazadoras llegaron no había podido hablar con ellas a solas, de hecho con Annabeth sólo he podido tener algunos minutos a solas desde que volví al campamento, ahora permanece escoltada por Percy a todos lados. Y claro, ésta vez no podía ser la excepción. Cuando las hallé, cerca de la pista de arquería, estaban con Jackson hablando y riendo. Sentí una punzada en el pecho, debía ser _yo,_ quien estuviera con ellas, escuchando las aventuras de Thalia con Artemisa por el mundo, recordando los viejos tiempos en que éramos una familia unida que combatía monstruos, y abrazando a Annabeth, tomándola de la mano, robándole fugaces besos de su mejilla. Ése era _mí_ lugar, me podía quitar los amigos, el respeto de los dioses, el título de Héroe de la Profecía, incluso mi vida, pero no me quitaría mi familia. Mil veces maldito fueras Percy Jackson. Había regresado del mismo Inframundo para recuperarlas y él no iba a detenerme.

Con ese pensamiento, avancé hacia ellos cambiando la expresión de amargura que seguramente tenía por la más amigable que pudiera ofrecer. Sus risas se apaciguaron en cuanto me vieron acercar.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una reunión familiar a la que no he sido invitado?— Comenté con los brazos extendidos, las chicas no perdieron del todo su humor, él sí dejó de sonreír.

—No exactamente, pero ahora que llegaste, sí puede ser una reunión familiar.— Respondió Annabeth, tan diplomática como podía ser una Hija de Atenea.

—Sí, ven y siéntate con nosotros.— Me invitó Thalia palmeando un lugar a su lado y acepté la oferta sin pensarlo. Algo en su expresión me dijo que hacía un esfuerzo por quedar bien conmigo.

—Gracias.— Dije condescendiente. —¿Y de qué charlaban?— Pregunté queriendo sonar casual.

—Thalia nos contaba uno de sus viajes, en Canadá.— Contestó Annabeth.

—¿Canadá? Vaya, sí que te has movido; aunque no me sorprende del todo, desde pequeña has sido una buena nómada.— Me refería a la Hija de Zeus, pero fue la rubia quien agregó:

—Es cierto. Eso le estaba diciendo a Percy, Thalia siempre demostró tenacidad cuando viajábamos sólo los tres.—

—¿Recuerdas la ocasión que llegamos a Los Ángeles y sugerí dormir en una cueva junto a la costa, pero ella insistió en construir un refugio a pesar de lo cansados que estábamos?—

—¡Sí! Era como una madre ordenando arreglar nuestro cuarto.— Dijo Annabeth y todos reímos.

—Perdóname por no poder dormir tranquila hasta no estar segura de que pasaríamos una noche a salvo de los monstruos.— Se defendió Thalia en broma.

—¡Pero habíamos caminado por dos días y sin dormir!— Replicó Annabeth.

—Pero sabes lo necia que es cuando se trata de ti.— Dije, y por fin intervino Percy, no sabía si estaba cohibido porque uní a su conversación o estaba molesto, pero por su bien se hubiera quedado callado.

—Es verdad, no descansó hasta encontrarte cuando te secuestró Luke hace unos años.— Dijo sin un ápice de diversión en su voz y entonces todas las sonrisas desparecieron. Aunque fue un golpe bajo, me hizo gracia ya que el tiro le salió por la culata. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido de sacar a mención aquel asunto? Pude ver de soslayo cómo Annabeth me miró esperando mi reacción y sentí los ojos de Thalia sobre mí.

—Muy cierto, primo. Incluso se enfrentó conmigo por ella. Por eso estoy tan orgulloso de ella. Le enseñé bien.— Repuse sin dejarme ofender por el comentario de Percy, y abracé por los hombros a Thalia dedicándole una radiante sonrisa. Las risas regresaron.

La charla continuó y como parecía estar en desventaja en cuestiones de anécdotas se desquitó en demostraciones de afecto hacia Annabeth durante el resto de la noche. Miserable, ya me las iba a pagar. Fingí no darle importancia al asunto, total, ya los había descubierto en situaciones similares, sólo que la rubia parecía incómoda cuando yo estaba presente. Podía apostar todos mis dragmas a que ellos tuvieron por lo menos una discusión sobre el tema. Imaginaba a Annabeth pidiéndole evitar las DAP y Percy reclamándole celosamente.

Finalmente, cuando restaban pocos minutos para que el toque de queda iniciara decidimos ir a nuestras respectivas cabañas. Yo me ofrecí acompañar a las chicas hasta sus casas, y Jackson hizo lo mismo. Así que fuimos los cuatro. La primera parada fue el pequeño campamento de las Cazadoras, luego pasamos por la Cabaña Seis y cuando Annabeth entró a su casa, Percy y yo nos quedamos por unos momentos uno al lado del otro con la vista en las puertas que cerraron frente a nosotros.

—Qué romántico. Acompañar a tu novia hasta la entrada de su casa.— Comenté en voz baja, pero lo suficiente para que Jackson me escuchara.

—No la dejaría sola contigo. No confío del todo en ti.—

—¿Temes que te la quite?— Repliqué y parecí dar en el punto, ya que tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Ella ya decidió, y me eligió a mí. Deberías olvidarte de ella, no está enamorada de ti, lo siento, Luke.— Se había girado hacia mí, pero yo conservé mi postura.

—¿Ahora te crees un Hijo de Afrodita?— Espeté con burla. —Baja la guardia Jackson, deberíamos ser amigos de nuevo. Llevarnos bien, hazlo por Annabeth.— Le miré con las cejas levantadas dedicándole una leve sonrisa y éste pareció convencido de mis palabras.

—De acuerdo. Pero te estaré vigilando.— Amenazó luego de un suspiro, caminó unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que tuvo el valor de darme la espalda y se marchó hacia su cabaña, la número tres. ¿Me creía tan tonto como para atacarlo ahí mismo en mitad de las cabañas, frente a la de Annabeth?

Divertido, me giré en dirección hacia mi propia cabaña, la once.

La gran mayoría de los campistas estaban en sus respectivas casas. Era ahora o nunca. Eché un vistazo por el rededor antes de entrar a la cabaña, crucé todo el lugar para que me vieran ahí, tomé del escudo la bolsa que contenía las flechas de Eros, una ballesta y salí por una ventana del fondo. Pocos reparaban en lo que yo hacía, ya no era el Consejero así que no tenía demasiada vida social, por lo que era fácil pasar desapercibido. Tal vez se habían acostumbrado a mi ausencia.

Me escabullí entre los arbustos rápidamente sin hacer ruido por la parte trasera de las cabañas, en dirección a la tercera. Por suerte, las dos filas que componían las casas estaban organizadas por números impares y pares, así que en cuestión de segundos minutos llegué a mi destino; y por suerte, también Jackson era el único Hijo de Poseidón, así que estaría solo en su cabaña cuando yo atacara.

—Pobre Percy, es una lástima que no le dieras el besito de despedida a tu querida Annabeth.— Murmuré para mí mismo sobre la rama de un árbol mientras preparaba el arma con una de las flechas y apunté a su ventana.


	2. Chapter 2

___(Pido disculpas de ante mano si hay algún error de tipeo. Todo lo relacionado con la saga de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo le pertenecen a Rick Riordan. Eddie.)___

CAPÍTULO II

Era el momento, finalmente había tomado el valor para atacar a Jackson con una de las flechas que le robé a Eros. El plan era simple: disparar y dar en el blanco; entonces, Percy dejaría de interesarse en Annabeth y yo recuperaría mi familia. Con la respiración pausada esperé paciente a que el Hijo de Poseidón se acercara a la ventana de su cabaña, la flecha emitía un suave fulgor fucsia que amenazaba con delatarme si no actuaba pronto, aunque todos estuvieran en sus respectivas cabinas, había unos seres que rondaban el perímetro haciendo guardia: las Arpías.

—Vamos… aparece Jackson, aparece… —Murmuré un tanto impaciente, apuntando hacia la ventana. Entonces, apareció. Pero no en el marco de la claraboya sino por el umbral de la puerta trasera. Me pregunté si había notado algo sospechoso, ya que dirigió su vista hacia el camino que yo había tomado; sin embargo, no me detuve a averiguarlo, de modo que disparé. La flecha voló a una velocidad casi imperceptible, como si hubiera adquirido vida propia, acortando la distancia como un bólido y derribó a Percy expulsando una pequeña nube fucsia que se disipó enseguida. Al parecer la flecha fue absorbida por el muchacho ya que no la vi atravesar su cuerpo, aun así no tuve el tiempo de verificarlo, porque al instante escuché una voz que empeoró todo.

–¡Percy!– Chilló Annabeth a pocos metros desde la cabaña seis ¿Qué rayos hacía ella ahí? Cuando debía estar en su propia casa. No tardé mucho en comprenderlo: Chase y Jackson se encontraría en la cabaña tres, por eso Percy salió y miró hacia esa dirección ¿Desde cuándo ése par tenían aquellos encuentros? Era obvio que nadie en el campamento lo sabía. La imagen de Annabeth en la cama de Percyme llenó de celos y decepción, ¿cómo podía ella actuar así? Escapándose de su cabina para verse con el miserable de Jackson ¿cuánto duraría ahí dentro? ¿lo hacía todas las noches? ¿cómo podía el Hijo de Poseidón convencerla de aquello? Debí haberle disparado con una flecha real, pero claro de haberlo hecho yo volvería al inframundo directo al Tártaro y nunca alcanzaría los Elíseos.

No me tomó más de tres segundos pensar mi siguiente acto. La Hija de Atenea no podía enterarse de nada y estaba a punto de echar abajo mis planes, así que no vi otra opción más que cargar rápidamente la ballesta con otra flecha, apuntar hacia la rubia y disparar. El arma se precipitó por el aire como un rayo láser y golpeó a la chica con tal fuerza que la hizo caer de espaldas como si su pecho hubiera chocado contra la rama invisible de un árbol, obligando a su cuerpo irse hacia atrás de forma estrepitosa.

Pero mis problemas apenas empezaban.

Un gruñido agudo resonó entre las sombras de los árboles y supe que había sido descubierto por la Arpías que vigilaban a los campistas luego del toque de queda, y según Quirón, destrozarían a todo el que encontrara por fuera de su cabaña. Busqué con la vista el lugar exacto de la procedencia de la criatura pero arriba todo estaba muy oscuro y un segundo gruñido me hizo saber que era hora de huir. Lancé la ballesta al suelo, la cual cayó entre los arbustos, até la bolsa que contenía la última flecha divina a mi cinturón y comencé a descender rápidamente del árbol, recriminándome por no haber llevado conmigo las zapatillas aladas. No me encontraba muy arriba por lo que sólo tenía que bajar hasta la rama que estaba a mis pies y desde ahí podía saltar al suelo para regresar corriendo a la cabina once. Una de las ventajas de ser el Hijo del Dios de los Ladrones era poseer una increíble habilidad para escapar. No obstante, esta habilidad me falló en esos momentos: cuando estaba a punto de saltar una de las Arpías me encontró. Apareció de repente en la base del árbol gruñéndome con sus afilados dientes, que si me dejaba caer sin duda me devorarían en cuestión de segundos. Mi corazón se aceleró y sentí la descarga de adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo como una inyección de energía, velozmente impulsé mis pies hacia arriba, antes de que la criatura los atrapara entre sus garras, aferré mis manos a la rama sobre mi cabeza y trepé por el tronco arriba. El monstruo arrancaba con sus brazos cada rama que mi pie abandonaba para buscar el siguiente peldaño, y sentía que si tardaba un segundo, lo próximo que la Arpía desprendería sería las piernas de mi cuerpo. Intenté ascender en espiral para retrasar a la criatura, pero sabía que ése no era el árbol de los Frijoles Mágicos, así que pronto llegaría a la copa, donde sin mis tenis con alas estaba a merced de las guardianas del campamento.

Cuando me faltaba alrededor de dos metros para llegar a la cima, decidí que era momento e enfrentarme a la Arpía. Saqué la única arma que llevaba conmigo de su bolsa de cuero y mientras me sostuve con de una rama con mi diestra, con la mano izquierda agité la flecha resplandeciente de un lado a otro amenazando a la criatura quien me gruñía ferozmente, lanzaba algunos zarpazos con su brazos pero parecía comprender el origen divino de mi arma como para atacar directamente. Tomé la ventaja y empecé a descender poco a poco, haciendo retroceder al monstruo. Otro graznido hizo eco en el aire y al subir la mirada, observé una segunda Arpía que se precipitaba hacia mí. –Por Hades.– Maldije mi suerte, y fue entonces que sentí cómo el árbol se sacudió con un golpe que me hizo perder el equilibrio.

Al parecer la Arpía que me perseguía cuesta arriba, aprovechó mi segundo de distracción para partir el tronco con sus garras y la copa del árbol se alcanzó a doblar peligrosamente. Yo ya iba en caída libre hacia el suelo ¡Que va! Hubiera deseado que fuera 'caída libre', así no me hubiese golpeado con cada rama que encontraba en mi vertiginoso descenso. En cierto momento solté la flecha a causa de un golpe en mi antebrazo, y lo único que hice fue cubrirme la cara mientras mi cuerpo rebotaba de una rama a otra como una pelota de _pinball_. Lo único que me detuvo fue el suelo.

Fue entonces cuando me retracté y agradecí que las ramas amortiguaran mi caída o de lo contrario me habría roto algún hueso. El golpe sacudió mi cabeza y me tomó un par de segundos para reponerme y lograr levantarme si tambalearme y sentí una punzada en las costillas cuando arqueé mi espalda para recuperarme antes de empezar a correr. A mi derecha se encontraba el cuerpo de Percy boca abajo, parecía que había girado con el flechazo antes de caer en el exterior de su cabaña, creí verlo moverse un poco y podía decir que lo oí gemir suavemente; si estaba despertando debía salir de ahí. Pero no fue él quien me alertó.

–No te atrevas a dar un paso más, Hijo de Hermes.– Giré mi rostro 180° para encontrarme con una de las Cazadoras de Artemisa; pero lo que realmente me alarmó fue ver el arma con la que me apuntaba. No conocía su nombre, pero podía decir que era hermosa, tendría la misma edad de Thalia, su cabello oscuro caía rebelde por detrás de sus hombros, no portaba una armadura como tal, sólo las correas que cargaba su arsenal que incluía el carcaj terciado por su pecho, y me observaba con una mirada fría y decidida a disparar. Tensionó su arco en señal de amenaza y yo levanté los brazos en signo de rendición. A pesar de que se encontraba a unos diez metros de distancia, sabía que su tiro tenía pocas probabilidades de fallar, por ello la opción de huir no estaba ya entre mis posibilidades.

–Suelta eso, no sabes lo peligroso que puede ser. –Advertí sin mostrar demasiado mi temor por la flecha de Eros con la que me señalaba.

–Pero estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo. –Replicó agudizando su vista a través del arco. Por eso no me agradaban las Cazadoras, eran tan arrogantes y caprichosas.

–¡¿Rose?! –Resonó la voz de Thalia metros atrás de su compañera aún internada en el bosque, y vi mi mundo venirse abajo, podía persuadir a la Cazadora que tenía enfrente, pero la Hija de Zeus difícilmente creería en mi inocencia. Sin embargo, no fue mi amiga la próxima en llegar a la escena del crimen.

Los gruñidos de las Arpías anunciaron su presencia en los árboles que se sacudieron. Venían para acabar su trabajo porque esas criaturas jamás se daban no se rendían tan fácilmente. Rose y yo nos distrajimos con el monstruo que se acercaba y mis reflejos de semidiós me dijeron que era el momento de escapar de mis dos cazadoras. Miré a la chica que había bajado la guardia pero aún sostenía su arco cargado con la flecha divina buscando a la Arpía con la vista y di media vuelta echándome a correr. No logré avanzar ni dos metros cuando sentí un golpe en la espalda que me dejó sin aire, fue como si una aguja de acupuntura se hubiese enterrado justo debajo de mi omóplato pero aun así no dolió, logré percibir un aroma dulzón en ese último aliento y antes de car inconsciente de bruces creí escuchar una voz masculina que pronunció mi nombre.

En mi sueño, estaba flotando, pero no en el aire sino dentro del océano, afuera el sol resplandecía dándome una increíble vista de un arrecife de coral a mis pies. Llevaba conmigo mis zapatillas aladas y sentí esa libertad de volar aunque estuviera rodeado de agua, aquello me alarmó al caer en cuenta que necesitaba oxígeno para respirar pero, extrañamente podía hacerlo. Ese hecho constató mi teoría de que estaba bajo la influencia de Morfeo. ¿En qué momento me había quedado dormido? No tenía idea y no le di demasiada importancia, total era un simple sueño. A pesar de estar a metros por debajo de la superficie no me estaba ahogando, no sentía esa agonía por la falta de aire ni la presión en mis pulmones, y contrario a ello, me agradaba estar en el mar, la corriente a mi alrededor me envolvía como un abrazo suave dándome la sensación de seguridad, incluso calidez porque el agua no era fría, pero tampoco caliente ¿en realidad era agua? Porque ni siquiera estaba mojado; sin embargo, cuando relamí mis labios tenían esa salinidad marina que odiaba, con la diferencia de que me agradó su sabor. Entonces sonreí, e sentí feliz rodeado de ese azul intenso y extendí mis brazos dejándome llevar por la corriente con los ojos cerrados, si ése era un sueño en verdad, no quería despertar.

"_¿Luke?"_ Una voz masculina me llamó desde las profundidades. Ya había escuchado esa voz antes, y de repente mi paraíso submarino se desvaneció dejándome de nuevo en la oscuridad. Maldije esa voz por interrumpir mi sueño. Siempre tan impertinente. _"Luke, despierta."_ Me llamó de nuevo, pero me negaba a obedecerle, quería regresar a aquel lugar donde era feliz, donde me sentía tan liviano como una pluma, no como ahora que percibía la gravedad sosteniendo mi cuerpo a una superficie no muy cómoda. Empecé a oír algunos murmullos y la voz sonó otra vez.

–Luke ¿me escuchas? – "Claro que te escucho, imbécil." Le respondí mentalmente, le escuchaba fuerte y claro, ya no era un eco en mi mente que me hablaba en medio de la fantasía. –Vamos, despierta. – Insistió y me exasperó. ¿Cuál era su preocupación por mí? O mejor, ¿por qué tenía ese tono de preocupación? Me quejé por lo bajo y creí escuchar su sonrisa, algo que me irritó y me confundió ¿Era ésa su mano la que apretaba la mía? Por Zeus ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Finalmente entre la molestia, la curiosidad y el temor, me atreví a abrir los ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

_(He tardado siglos en subir un nuev capítulo, lo tuve en borrador por mucho tiempo, y luego lo edité porque no me gustaba, creo que ya quedó decente. Haré todo lo posible por actualizar más seguido. Pido disculpas de antemano si hay algún error de tipeo. Todo lo relacionado con la saga de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo le pertenece a Rick Riordan. Eddie.)_

**CAPÍTULO III**

Preferí creer que, tanto la voz que perturbó mi extraordinaria fantasía como la mano que agarraba la mía, eran productos de mi imaginación, ya que no tenía sentido alguno que esa persona sostuviera mi mano hasta que despertara. El sólo hecho de pensarlo se me revolvía el estómago y de ser cierto, seguramente iría a vomitar. Odiaba a esa persona con mi alma y estaba consciente de que era un sentimiento mutuo. Después de años queriendo asesinarnos uno al otro era imposible que ahora demostrara preocupación por mi estado de salud. Aquello era casi que enfermizo. Primero vomitaría y luego le golpearía. Mi mano fue liberada a medida que abrí los ojos, y todo ese sentimiento de desprecio se desvaneció con mi sueño.

"_¿Percy?" _Él sonrió con ese toque de alivio en su expresión como si hubiera leído mi mente, y empecé a dudar que el apretón de mi mano hubiera sido una ilusión. Pero ilusión o no, ahora prefería creer que fue real.

–Hey– Me saludó con una amable sonrisa y de repente, no pude evitar perderme en sus hermosos ojos azules, porque eran hermosos, y me pregunté ¿cómo no lo había notado antes? Además, me recordaron al mar de mi sueño y me sentí contento que fuera él quien me diera la bienvenida.

–Hey– Respondí, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

–¿Cómo te sientes?–

–De maravilla.– Contesté automáticamente. Entonces, me fijé en el lugar donde me encontraba y comprendí que su pregunta iba más allá de ser un simple saludo. –¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué estoy haciendo en la enfermería? –

–¿No recuerdas nada? Una de las Cazadoras te disparó una flecha y quedaste inconsciente. Aunque no tienes ninguna herida. –

–¿Una flecha? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? – Aquello tampoco tenía mucho sentido. Es cierto que esas chicas no me agradaban pero no recordaba haber peleado con algunas de ellas. Percy asintió a mis dos primeras preguntas y negó la tercera a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

–No lo sé. Según dice, tú nos atacaste primero, a mí y a Annabeth. –

–¿Qué? – Le miré de lado sin dar crédito a sus palabras. Yo no le haría daño a Annabeth y a Jackson… Quizá en el pasado, pero ahora, ahora era diferente, no creía poder ser capaz de lastimar al chico que tenía a mi lado.

–Bueno, eso es lo que ella dice, aunque tampoco está segura. Nadie vio nada, cuando ella llegó nos vio a Annie y a mí inconscientes en el suelo a las afueras de mi cabaña y luego tú caíste de un árbol, creyó que nos habías hecho algo porque parecías conocer la flecha, entonces apareció una de las Arpías y como tú intentaste huir, ella te disparó. –Explicaba el Hijo de Poseidón, pero yo no recordaba nada de eso. – Eso sí lo vi, ahí fue cuando desperté, lo primero que vi fue a ti con las manos en alto y esa chica te apuntaba, fue entonces cuando apareció la Arpía… y ya sabes lo que pasó después. –Concluyó, y seguramente mi expresión de perdido era evidente. –¿Estás seguro de que no recuerdas nada? –

–No. Recuerdo… –Entonces me di cuenta que no sabía qué había hecho la noche anterior, obligué a mi cerebro a pensar en una razón coherente por la que estaba en ese lugar y algunas imágenes llegaron. –Recuerdo que estábamos los cuatro reunidos con Thalia, y luego… fuimos a las cabañas… –¿Qué había sucedido después? La voz de Percy me sacó de mis pensamientos.

–Eso es lo mismo que yo recuerdo, igual Annabeth; ella tiene la teoría de que fuimos atacados por la Arpía en el camino de regreso y Rose, la Cazadora, pensó que tú eras el culpable por… bueno, ya sabes, por lo de Cronos. –Asentí a sus palabras. Aquello tenía más lógica, jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño a Annabeth, la rubia era… era como una hermana menor, y Percy… no dañaría ese bello rostro nunca, el mismo que me miraba con la disculpa por mencionar al Titán. Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo, y funcionó porque me devolvió la sonrisa.

–¿Y qué sucedió después de que nos atacaran? – Pregunté girándome para sentarme en el borde de la camilla dejando mis pies en el suelo, Jackson se acomodó sobre su banco de modo que quedó en diagonal hacia mí.

–Yo me levanté enseguida para ayudarte mientras Rose se ocupó de la Arpía. Thalia llegó y ayudó a Annie a levantarse y pronto el campamento entero estaba ahí. Quirón envió a todos a sus casas de nuevo y a ti te envió para acá. Él y el Señor D. están en la Gran Cabaña con Annabeth, Thalia y Rose tratando de averiguar qué fue lo que pasó exactamente.

–¿Y Annie? ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Y cómo estás tú? –

–Bien. Estamos bien, tampoco tenemos ninguna herida. Aunque… Annabeth… la noté diferente con Thalia. – Agregó algo confuso.

–¿Pasó algo entre ellas? –

–No. O no sé. No es nada malo, al contrario, es… la forma en que la veía, cuando Thalia hablaba, como si emanara sabiduría o algo así. – Bufó en broma y se echó a reír; yo, me uní a su risa fácilmente.

–No te preocupes por ellas, lo importante es que estamos bien, que tú estás bien, Cara de Pez. – Dije acercándome para palmear su mejilla, jugando con él entre risas y pude ver su sonrojo en ellas, sabiendo que no era precisamente a causa de mis golpecitos. Mi mano se quedó ahí, acariciándole con el pulgar, notando lo suave que era su piel, ahora podía sentir el calor en su rostro y saber que yo era el responsable me hacía feliz. No sé cómo, pero podía afirmar que Percy sentía lo mismo que yo, tal vez era por la forma en que me miraba; con esa sonrisa tonta de niño inocente queriendo ser corrompido ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta de lo fascinante que era este chico? Era tan valiente, persistente, atractivo, ingenuamente adorable y poderoso ¡Por los dioses! Él era hacía honor a su descendencia, las cosas que podía hacer con el agua eran increíbles, Poseidón debería estar muy orgulloso de su hijo, quizá tanto como lo estaba yo en esos momentos de él. No. Yo estaba más que orgulloso, cuando veía sus azules ojos, contrastando con esos labios rosados y el tacto de su piel, me hacía sentir como si no quisiera estar con otra persona más que con él, y la forma en que me miraba era la manera en que siempre deseé que alguien lo hiciera.

Él, había posado su mano sobre la mía y ahora presionaba sus labios en una sonrisa forzada, tímida, parecía que deseaba hacer algo pero no se atrevía ¿Tal vez lo mismo que yo? Que Poseidón me perdone, pero no me resistí, y con la mano que sostenía su rostro lo atraje hacia mí para plantarle un beso en los labios. El Dios del Mar tenía la culpa por engendrar un hijo tan irresistible. Sorprendentemente, Percy me correspondió. Nunca había besado un chico, ni siquiera había imaginado tal situación, así como tampoco me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba Jackson hasta que desperté ¿Aún estaba soñando? La idea de que esos momentos no fueran reales me asustó, por lo que rompí el beso para observarle y asegurare de que seguía ahí, de que no era una ilusión.

–Eh... yo… eso, eso fue increíble. – Consiguió decir después de balbucear evidentemente apenado, lo cual me pareció bastante tierno, algo me dijo que había tenido la misma revelación que yo con ese beso.

–Lo sé, nunca creí que tú… ¿Qué está pasando, Jackson?– Empecé sintiéndome confundido. No tenía idea de en qué momento había surgido ese sentimiento tan profundo. – ¿Por qué… por qué quiero hacerlo de nuevo? –Dije con el deseo que muy poco había experimentado en mi vida.

–No lo sé… También me parece muy extraño, nunca imaginé que tú y yo…. –Dejó la frase al aire, pero comprendí lo que quería decir. –Pero no me puse a analizarlo como parece que lo estás haciendo. –

–Sí, es solo que… ¿Tú no estás con alguien más?

–¿Qué? No. No soy de ese tipo, Luke, no engañaría a nadie. Aunque también he estado algo confundido, no sé en qué momento empecé a sentirme así contigo. Y no me había dado cuenta sino hasta que te vi siendo atacado por Rose ¿sabes? Me angustié mucho creyendo que estabas herido, no quiero que mueras de nuevo y le rezaba a Zeus para que despertaras y prometí que si lo hacías… bueno, te diría lo que siento por ti, aunque por suerte tú me ganaste porque aún no estaba muy seguro, pero ahora lo estoy. –

–¿Y qué es lo que sientes? – Indagué aún con nuestros rostros cerca y mi mano posada en su mejilla.

–Que no quiero separarme de ti en ningún momento. No quiero que los dioses te envíen de nuevo al Inframundo y… y de ser así elegiría que me enviaran contigo. – Agregó con una confianza admirable, y la sinceridad en sus ojos me dio valor para prometerle lo siguiente.

–Percy, así tenga que enfrentarme a los dioses, nadie te va a separar de mí. No te voy a abandonar, te lo prometo ¿de acuerdo? – Esperé su respuesta, la cual afirmó asintiendo con su cabeza. – Bien, ahora sonríe que te ves mejor así, Cara de Pez. – Bromeé y los dos reímos en complicidad. No me importó saber qué había sucedido en el exterior de la Cabaña Tres, fuera lo que fuera, me había dado a la persona que esperé toda mi vida y me sentía como un tonto al no darme cuenta antes. Tampoco me interesaba que fuera un chico, esas cosas también se daban en la antigua Grecia ¿no? Incluso en la actualidad si no estaba mal. Ni mencionar aquello del parentesco, porque nuestro árbol genealógico ya estaba por demás enredado.

–¿Crees que ahora podamos salir? – Pregunté luego de revolver su cabello al suspirar cuando las risas se acabaron. Era evidente que no estaba herido y quería salir de ahí, caminar por el campamento con Percy a mi lado, quería que todos supieran lo feliz que me hacía haber encontrado ese sentimiento en mi viejo amigo pero aún no amanecía.

–No lo sé, Quirón dijo que nos reuniéramos en la Gran Casa cuando despertaras. –

–Bah! Eso es para interrogarme y no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó. Además estará esa Cazadora intentando culparme de algo que no hice, seguramente. –

–Es verdad, pero ¿no crees que deberíamos por lo menos avisarle que ya despertaste y que estás bien? – Insistió y yo moví la cabeza de un lado a otro considerando la idea. Pero me fastidiaban esas reuniones

–Dejemos que Quirón se encargue de todo el asunto y escabullámonos un rato en algún lugar del bosque ¿qué dices, uh? –Propuse mirándole sin preocuparme por ocultar la sonrisa traviesa que seguramente tenía en mi rostro.

–De acuerdo. – Aceptó y nos levantamos para ponernos en marcha.

Salimos de la enfermería como si nada hubiera pasado, excepto porque hablábamos animadamente y no podíamos evitar codearnos entre risas; por mi parte, jugué con su cabello un par de veces más en el camino hacia mi Cabaña antes de abrazarlo por los hombros y entrar en el recinto.

Todos aún dormían, por lo que atravesamos el lugar en puntillas de pies sin intentar hacer ruido hasta llegar a mi litera.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntó Percy en voz baja y yo le callé colocando mis dedos en sus labios. Busqué debajo de mi cama mis zapatillas aladas y me cambié el calzado, acto seguido busqué un cuchillo el cual guardé en las correas de mi cinturón; debía estar armado en caso de emergencia, era una costumbre de todo semidiós.

–Vamos, andando. – Susurré con una suave palmada en su hombro y salimos de la cabaña. –Te voy a llevar a un lugar del campamento donde podremos ver un excelente amane...cer.– Comentaba mientras caminábamos fuera de las casas con un timbre de emoción en mi voz; emoción que se apagó cuando encontramos a Quirón frente a nosotros, flanqueado por Thalia y Annabeth.

–Percy, si mal no recuerdo, te pedí que fueras con Luke a la Gran Casa en cuanto despertara. – Habló el centauro sin acercarse a nosotros.

–Yo insistí en venir a aquí primero. No tengo nada que decir con respecto a lo que sucedió, no recuerdo nada. – Respondí por el aludido. –Sé que es difícil de creer en mi inocencia pero es así. No ataqué a nadie ¿de acuerdo? Además, Annabeth, Percy y yo estamos bien. – Agregué cambiando mi expresión seria por una más amigable, a la vez que pasaba el brazo por encima de los hombros del Hijo de Poseidón para atraerlo hacia mí con toda la seguridad que pudiera mostrar.

–Es cierto, Quirón. No pueden culpar a Luke por cualquier suceso extraño que ocurra en el campamento, denle la oportunidad, yo confío en él. – Me defendió palmeando mi espalda en señal de apoyo.

–¿Qué? ¿Ahora son los mejores amigos? – Espetó Thalia con tono acusador.

–Diría que más que eso. – Le respondí sin reparo alguno y un poco ofendido por sus palabras. –Estuvimos hablando y nos dimos cuenta que tenemos muchas cosas en común.

–Aww ¡felicidades! Es asombroso que se lleve tan bien. – Intervino la Hija de Atenea con un singular brillo en sus ojos. Parecía la única feliz de vernos juntos. Demasiado feliz para ser ella, pero ¿no era eso lo que todos querían? Que Percy y yo dejáramos esa estúpida rivalidad. Thalia la vio con cara de pocos amigos y Quirón dio un profundo respiro antes de hablar nuevamente, luego de aclararse la garganta.

–Entiendo que ahora sientan esa… simpatía por el otro, pero temo informarles que no es real. – Explicó y le miramos confundidos. No podía ser cierto aquello.

–¿Cómo es eso de que no es real? – Indagó el Hijo de Poseidón.

–Por Zeus. Están hechizados. – Replicó Thalia un tanto exasperada. –Los tres. – Añadió dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a la rubia quien la veía ofendida.

–¿Qué? –Exclamamos al unísono mi buen amigo y yo.

–Es una teoría. –Empezó Quirón, esta vez paseándose a nuestro alrededor con un brazo cruzado en su torso y el otro llevando su mano al mentón en una muestra de estar pensando algo con seriedad. –Por la descripción que nos dio la señorita Rose de la flecha que encontró, y luego usó, más los cambios de sentimientos en ustedes– sus ojos fueron hacia Anabeth, Percy y luego hacia mí; haciendo referencia a nosotros. –, creemos que fueron víctima de Eros, el dios de la atracción sexual, hijo de Afrodita. No sabemos cómo llegaron sus flechas al campamento ya que ninguno de ustedes recuerda con exactitud lo que ocurrió. Por lo tanto, Dionisio y yo decidimos esperar hasta elaborar un antídoto que elimine los efectos de la magia, con la esperanza de que recuperen sus memorias así como sus verdaderos sentimientos.

¿Nuestros verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Quién era él para saber lo que en realidad sentíamos? Era tan solo un viejo solitario y amargado pretendiendo ser un dios, queriendo manejar la vida de los campistas. No me importaba si era un hechizo o un sueño. Me gustaba Percy, quería estar con él y le había prometido que nadie nos separaría.

–Esto es una locura. No necesito ningún antídoto. Estoy bien, okay? Gracias. – Tomó la palabra el campista a mi lado con tono ácido en sus palabras, lo que me dio más valor para enfrentarme al centauro.

–Tampoco recibiré el antídoto, Quirón, y no nos puedes obligar a hacerlo. –

–Estoy con ellos. Sin son felices así, deben respetar su decisión. – Intervino la Hija de Atenea, tomando partido junto a nosotros.

–¡Annabeth, despierta! Necesitan la cura. – Replicó la Cazadora posicionándose junto al hombre-caballo.

–¡Cierra la boca Thalia! ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo! Decidiste unirte a las Cazadoras y negarte la oportunidad de amar a alguien, así que no tienes el derecho de hablar sobre lo que necesitamos sentir o no. –Reclamé enfadado, era muy egoísta de su parte no apoyarnos.

–Luke, no sabes lo que dice, cálmate. – Dijo Quirón dando un paso hacia nosotros, el mismo que retrocedí posicionando a Percy a mi espalda para protegerlo.

–No. No me separarán de él. Si no nos quieren ver juntos nos iremos del campamento. Deja de entrometerte en nuestras vidas.–

–No permitiré que te lleves a Percy. – La Hija de Zeus parecía decidida y me sentí traicionado ¿Podría irme yo si deseara pero no con Jackson?

–Nadie me llevará, yo decido ir con él, Thalia. –

–¿Lo ven? Percy quiere estar conmigo y yo con él. Fin del asunto. –

Puntualicé e instintivamente tomé al chico de la mano a la vez que les daba la espalda a nuestros detractores. –Vamos de aquí…– Le invité en voz baja creyendo que el asunto terminaría ahí. No había nada más qué pensar, no soportaría más la represión del director del campamento y sus absurdas leyes. No obstante, todo se complicó.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Esta vez no tardé tanto como las veces anteriores, pero si hice esperar demasiado, me excuso por ello e intentaré actualizar más seguido. Disculpas de antemano si hay algún error de tipeo. Todo lo relacionado con la saga de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo le pertenece a Rick Riordan. Eddie.)_

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Cuando finalmente había encontrado a alguien que correspondía mis sentimientos, los dioses parecían no estar de acuerdo. Siempre tan caprichoso el destino conmigo, he estado harto de que las deidades quieran manejar mi vida, mis sentimientos, mis decisiones. Quirón nunca me pareció alguien de fiar, por lo que no me sorprendía mucho de él su iniciativa de alejarme de Percy e inventar esa tontería de que la atracción que sentíamos el uno por el otro sólo era cuestión de un hechizo sacado de un cuento de hadas, pero quien me sorprendió fue Thalia. Si bien se había convertido en una Cazadora renunciando a los hombres de esa forma para la eternidad, me pareció sumamente egoísta que también pretendiera evitar a toda costa que Percy y yo estuviéramos juntos. Creía que la discusión tenida en las afueras de mi cabaña había terminado. Ni Jackson ni yo queríamos una "cura" y nos iríamos del campamento de no ser aceptados. Sin embargo, las cosas dieron un giro más accidentado.

–¡Thalia, no! – Oí chillar a Annabeth antes de que algo se enredara en mis pies haciéndome perder el equilibrio y me desplomé contra el suelo. Sentí que el polvo se coló entre mi boca por el impacto y tosí levemente por instinto, mi pecho dolía a causa de la armadura que llevaba puesta ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Me traté de girar para darme cuenta que mis pies estaban atados en una boleadora aparentemente lanzada por la Cazadora. Ahora sí estaba enfurecido, y no era el único.

–Luke ¿estás bien? – Se acercó la Hija de Atenea para ayudarme a liberarme, sacó su daga para empezar a cortar las cuerdas mientras Percy se interponía para defenderme también, ya se había armado con _Anaklusmos_.

–Aléjate de nosotros, Thalia. – Le previno moviendo su espada en la diestra, y para cuando yo logré ponerme en pie un grupo de Cazadoras nos rodeaban. No veía opción de escapar ahora, nosotros éramos tres y ellos diez incluyendo al Centauro.

–Quirón, debemos hablarlo. Esta no es la manera de hacer las cosas. Chicos creo que es mejor que regresemos a la Gran Cabaña. – Me desconcertaron las palabras de Annabeth, si bien era cierto que estábamos rodeados, pretendía luchar a ceder un paso. No confiaba en el director del Campamento, menos con Thalia dispuesta a clavarnos una flecha. Sin embargo, entre el cruce de miradas que nos dedicó la Hija de Atenea, supe que tenía un plan, y era de esperarse. Asentí sigilosamente sin bajar la guardia.

–Está bien. Percy. – Le llamé tomando su mano para que bajara la espada. Confiaba en que mi amiga nos sacara de ese problema.

–Sabía que comprenderías, Annabeth. Thalia, no es necesario usar la violencia, todo se resolverá. –

–De acuerdo. – Aceptó la líder de las Cazadoras e hizo una señal para despedir a sus colegas, las cuales se fueron retirando con cautela. Esperé a que la rubia a mi lado tomara la iniciativa y a los dos pasos puso su plan en marcha.

–Sólo… Déjenme ponerme algo adecuado para la reunión. – Interrumpió su paso para sacar su gorra mágica de los Yankees, y tan pronto como la prenda tocó su cabellera dorada, la semidiosa desapareció de la vista.

–¿A qué estás jugando, Annab- –De pronto, Thalia no pudo hablar más, y supe dónde estaba la rubia: sosteniendo a la Hija de Zeus por la espalda, creando la distracción necesaria para nosotros.

–¡Luke! ¡Percy! ¡Ahora! – La escuché gritar en el vacío antes de materializarse nuevamente, iniciando una lucha con su amiga por mantenerla retenida. Sin tiempo que perder actué.

–Percy, vámonos. –

–No, tenemos que ayudar a Annie. –

–No seas tonto, vámonos. – Insistí tirando de su brazo, pero él se resistía por una estúpida razón.

–Pero, Luke, mira. – Quirón estaba en marcha intentando socorrer a Thalia y ya podía sentir a las Cazadoras de nuevo en el claro, odiaba tener que hacer eso y no poder aprovechar la oportunidad que Annabeth se había jugado, si no fuera por esos ojos azules que me rogaban escuchar a su dueño, no lo habría hecho.

–Okay, vete, yo te alcanzaré volando. –

–Pero…–

–¡Corre, Percy! – Exclamé y él se apresuró a internarse en el bosque. Tenía que amar mucho a ese chico para devolverme a combatir a Quirón.

Me lancé sobre el Centauro embistiéndole, usando la velocidad extra que ganaba con las zapatillas aladas que llevaba puestas y aterricé en un costado del cuerpo humano del Director y por inercia quedé extendido en su lomo, él empezó a removerse como un caballo furioso pero me aferré a su armadura para no caer. Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que me enfrentaría a Quirón, a pesar de que siempre deseé darle su merecido. Intentaba estabilizarme pero me era imposible entre las convulsiones de la criatura y mis zapatillas con vida propia moviéndose sin control en el aire. Entre el rabillo del ojo, logré divisar a Annabeth combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo con Thalia, lo que me molestó aún más. Imaginé lo que ella debería sentir al tener que pelear con alguien a quien quería, ya había pasado por eso y sabía que el resultado no sería victorioso porque para ello era necesario herir a su contrincante y por ello uno siempre estaría a la defensiva.

–¡Luke, vete! No te preocupes por mí. –

Y lo hice. Miré a la rubia sobre la Cazadora sosteniéndola de las manos luchando para mantenerla neutralizada, ella estaría bien. Después de que yo saliera de escena, no le harían daño y ella no se haría daño, sería mi culpa si Annabeth resultaba realmente herida, y no quería eso. Me concentré en mis pies para recuperar el control de ellos y solté el torso humano del Centauro para correr por su lomo, dos paso y llegué a la cabeza del hombre caballo de la cual me impulsé para elevarme por los aires, ése era un terreno fuera de sus manos. Sin embargo, no estaba a salvo todavía.

Quirón aprovechó la distracción de la Hija de Atenea, para atraparla por la espalda ya que no logró hacerlo conmigo, y de ésa forma liberar a Thalia, quien sin perder tiempo fue por su carjac. Supe lo que seguía, e intenté ascender lo más rápido que pude para escapar de las flechas de la Cazadora, ella cargó su arco y apuntó hacia mí. Revoloteé de un lado a otro con el objetivo de evadir su blanco. Disparó y logré esquivar el impacto, la flecha pasó por mi izquierda perdiéndose entre las nubes, cuando vi abajo, una más fue lanzada y aunque me hice a un lado ésta consiguió rozar mi pierna derecha. No supe a donde fue a dar, pero agradecí que no se hubiera incrustado en mi muslo, no obstante el ardor apareció tan pronto como la sangre empezó a brotar. Me frustró no tener nada con qué atacar y no poder ser más veloz, me sentía como un ganso siendo cazado para la cena. Indefenso, con solo la opción de huir. Esquivé una flecha más, y luego otra, hasta que finalmente una de ellas alcanzó mi tobillo derecho. Grité ante el dolor de sentir la punta clavada en mi hueso, y sentí que me precipitaba sin control por el aire, una de la alas de mis tenis había sido cortada y sin ella el equilibrio era imposible para mis zapatos mágicos, así como mi peso era demasiado para el otro pie. Las alas de la zapatilla izquierda revoloteaban con esfuerzo para mantener mi cuerpo en el aire, pero ya ni siquiera estaba de pie, iba de cabeza, en picada hacia los árboles sosteniendo mi pie herido sintiendo cómo la sangre que no fluía por la herida de la flecha se agolpaba en mi cabeza provocándome un mareo, podía sentir el viento golpeando mi rostro con fuerza y mis oídos taparse. En ese momento, lo que más odié fue no poder cumplirle la promesa a Percy y reunirme con él.

De pronto, vi algo en el cielo, lo que en un principio lucía como un ave gigante de color negro, no tenía idea de dónde había salido la criatura, pero batía sus alas con fuerza. Parecía acercarse en dirección opuesta al sol, por lo que me era difícil observarle sin quedar enceguecido por el Astro Rey, pero un relincho me aclaró la mente y lo vi con más nitidez. Cuatro patas galopaban en el aire, su cabeza se movía de forma salvaje, su crin se agitaba con el viento, y sobre su lomo, el chico más hermoso que había visto en la vida.

–¡Luke! – Exclamó y se deslizó el Pegaso por los aires acercándose metros más abajo, lo vi cruzar y dar la vuelta de regreso. Intenté estabilizarme el vacío pero la gravedad no me ayudaba demasiado, sólo conseguí poner mi cuerpo de forma horizontal. Todo pasó en segundos: la flecha en mi tobillo, la sensación de caer, la llegada de Percy, y el nuevo ataque de Thalia. Vi una flecha más siendo esquivada por Black Jack, antes de que caer sobre él, no obstante quedé colgando de un costado y las manos de Jackson me agarraron de la armadura para ayudarme a subir. Escalé por el cuerpo del caballo alado, hasta lograr sentarme correctamente en su columna vertebral. El Pegaso, rápidamente voló hacia las copas de los árboles perdiendo de vista el claro donde se encontraban Thalia, Annabeth y Quirón. Pronto estábamos sobrevolando los techos de las Cabañas, el Bosque, la Arena, los Campos de Fresas, y finalmente, la costa.

Había sido difícil escapar de ahí pero lo logramos, mi corazón latía frenéticamente a causa de la adrenalina y con la brisa que chocaba en mi rostro podía sentir la piel -y el sudor sobre ella- fría. Entonces un leve movimiento de mi pie, me recordó la herida que tenía en el tobillo haciendo que gimiera sutilmente de forma involuntaria. Quizá por la conmoción de la batalla había olvidado que tenía una flecha enterrada en mi pie, pero ahora que mi mente estaba más calmada el efecto de las endorfinas se desvanecía dejando el dolor en su lugar y el soplo constante del viento no ayudaba demasiado, el dardo de 60cm vacilaba por ser arrastrado por la ráfaga pero mi hueso se lo impedía.

–Lamento haber dejado a Annie abandonada. – Comentó Percy con la vista en el horizonte.

–Estará bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte por ella…– Respondí aunque estaba más concentrado en el hecho de que debía retirar la flecha de mi tobillo, por lo que me sostuve de un costado del Pegaso para inclinarme hacia el lado contrario y alcanzar el astil del arma de la Cazadora.

–Sí… ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ay, no! ¡No puede ser! ¡Estás herido! – Exclamó Jackson al girar su rostro con el terror enmarcado en él.

–Sí, esa maldita Hija de Zeus me alcanzó con uno de sus juguetes, y arruinó una de mis zapatillas favoritas. – Expliqué a la vez que agarraba el tubo, sabía que eso iba a doler un poco más, pero era mejor soportar un par de segundos un intenso dolor que esa incesante molestia en mi pie, además no iba andar por la vida con un trozo de madera incrustado en mi tobillo. Así que respiré y cerré los ojos para concentrarme un momento, conté mentalmente hasta tres y tiré de la flecha, la cual salió llevándose consigo un fuerte gruñido mío. Aun así, fue lo mejor. Es como cuando se tiene una astilla en un dedo, el dolor puede ser soportable pero la sensación de sacarla de ahí es aliviadora. Ahora, mi situación era similar con la diferencia que la astilla medía decenas de centímetros y su punta era metálica, pero igualmente el descanso que sentí fue grande. –Estúpida Thalia. – Maldije una vez más lanzando la flecha al vacío, la cual revoloteó en el aire hasta perderse en el mar.

–Uhg, ¿Te duele? Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo, yo- –

–Shh! Ya, ya… No tienes por qué disculparte, llegaste justo a tiempo. – Le tranquilicé con una sonrisa y un leve apretón en su hombro.

–Tenemos que conseguir ambrosía o néctar. –

–Estaré bien. – Aseguré con un tono despreocupado. – Sabemos que eso no me va a matar. – Lo hubiese hecho si el arma hubiera alcanzado mi punto débil, pero no fue así, de modo que solo sangraría hasta que se curara con el tiempo. Esa era una de las ventajas de tener la Maldición de Aquiles. Percy trató de sonreí pero negó con la cabeza y volvió la vista hacia el infinito. Rasgué la camiseta que llevaba debajo de la armadura e hice un torniquete en la pierna, observé el daño y la sangre se había esparcido por mi pie, parecía que el ala rota de mi zapatilla fuera la que estuviera sangrando. Maldición. En verdad dolía, tal vez debía tener fracturado el hueso, ahora que tenía tiempo de estudiar la herida, me di cuenta que lesión había sido un poco más arriba del propio tobillo, unos tres centímetros sobre la tibia. Percy, tenía razón, necesitaba ambrosía o néctar, a pesar de ser inmortal, esa laceración no sanaría rápidamente sin un medicamento mágico, además de que no podía mover el pie sin sentir un terrible dolor, no tenía que hacer el intento de caminar para saber que no podría. Vencido, levanté la vista dejándome de preocupar por mi pie, por ahora no tenía remedio alguno más que soportar el malestar hasta encontrar una cura. Miré a mi acompañante y noté que se encontraba extrañamente callado, lucía intranquilo observando el firmamento. –Hey, Cara de Pez. ¿Qué tienes? Relájate, me recuperaré pronto, ahora ya estamos juntos y a salvo. –

–Sí, bueno. No creo que aun estemos a salvo completamente, Luke. – Ladeé la cabeza sin poder entender sus palabras y por instinto miré hacia atrás creyendo que estábamos siendo perseguidos, pero no había nadie. En ese momento éramos solo Black Jack, él y yo, y un inmenso mar a decenas de metros bajo nuestros pies que se extendía en todas las direcciones, cubierto un cielo de espesas nubes como si estuvieran hechas de algodón. No lograba detectar alguna amenaza a nuestro alrededor.

–¿Me puedes decir de qué rayos estás hablando? –

–De eso precisamente. De _rayos_. – A pesar de su énfasis no logré captar la idea, una vez más vi el cielo. Rayos. Cielo. Percy. Semidiós. Dios. Zeus. Thalia.

Mi boca se abrió en una sutil _o_ al hallar el sentido de sus palabras. Acabábamos de luchar contra la Hija del Dios más poderoso.

–Uh. Vamos, no creo que Zeus sea tan vengativo como para atacarnos por una pequeña riña con Thalia, bueno, la verdad sí puedo creerlo, pero ni siquiera le hicimos daño, en cambio _ella_ sí me hirió a mí. –

–Lo sé, pero no creo que él nos quiera atacar por eso. De hecho, el problema no es contigo, es conmigo. –

–Percy, no te sigo ¿Tienes un problema con ese tipo? –

–_Él_ tiene un problema conmigo. Sí aunque no lo creas. – Aclaró al ver mi expresión de incredulidad. –Bueno, en realidad es más con mi padre. Resulta que por ser Hijo de Poseidón, me es difícil volar por no decir que prohibido, estamos en su jurisdicción y ya sabes que Él es un poco territorial. – Ahora comprendía mejor, fijé la vista de nuevo en las nubes, y esta vez sí logré notar algo extraño en ellas, de repente fue como si nos estuvieran vigilando, listas para actuar.

–Vamos, es cierto que es un cretino, pero no vas a creer en serio que no tenga cosas mejores que jodernos el viaje. – Bufé y como respuesta a mis palabras una especie de rugido retumbó más allá de las nubes.

–Tal parece que no. –

De repente los gigantes copos de algodón se fueron moviendo y a medida que parecía cobrar vida, el blanco se tornó de un gris cada vez más oscuro. Con asombro vi cómo los nubarrones se acrecentaron a nuestro alrededor, se tragaron el sol y con él su luz. Entonces, los relámpagos aparecieron en el firmamento iluminándonos como si fuera el _flash_ de una cámara de tamaño descomunal. Black Jack se asustó y empezó a removerse nervioso en el aire, por lo que tuve que sostenerme de Percy para no caerme del Pegaso.

–Hey, lo sé, tenemos que movernos rápido, amigo, trata de buscar tierra firme. No permitiré que te lastime, descuida. – Olvidaba que el muchacho podía comunicarse con los caballos.

Los truenos hicieron eco nuevamente, y esa vez tuve miedo. Un Hijo de Poseidón y el Hijo de Hermes que una vez le robó e intentó derrocar en solitario por sus dominios, sonaba realmente como una presa fácil. Fue cuando supe que estábamos en problemas de nuevo ¿Acaso los dioses no podían vivir sin dejar de hacer miserable nuestra existencia? Un rayo apareció de las nubes y lo vi extenderse como raíces de un árbol en el aire a unos cincuenta metros de distancia, su resplandor me encegueció por unos instantes. No alcazaba a recuperarme de ese cuando uno más se abrió paso a nuestras espaldas.

–¡Percy, tenemos que salir de aquí! – Grité en medio de los truenos que se habían hecho más constantes. A pesar del espesor de las nubes, no caía ni una sola gota de agua, ni se sentía la humedad en el aire, era solo electricidad y furia lo que salía de esas gruesas capas grises casi negras.

–Vamos, amigo, sé que puedes hacerlo. Sácanos de ésta, desciende un poco más. – El Pegaso obedeció a su amo y se fue en picada hacia el océano, no sabía si el estar más cerca del mar que del cielo nos daría una ventaja. Al segundo me di cuenta que no fue así. Los nubarrones cobraron vida y se arremolinaron formando tornados que surcaban el vacío hasta la superficie del agua, donde la marea también se había inquietado. Los rayos no cesaron y el caballo tuvo que agilizar su vuelo para no ser alcanzado por uno de ellos. Mi ritmo cardiaco se revolucionó nuevamente, por instinto emitía uno que otro gemido cuando los relámpagos nos atacaban, Percy no se quedaba atrás.

–¡Cuidado! – Exclamé al ver uno de los torbellinos aparecer delante de nosotros, había serpenteado por el cielo hasta ubicarse frente a nuestro camino. Black Jack, giró bruscamente ladeando su cuerpo y me aferré al cuerpo del chico para no caer. Sin embargo, apenas logré levantar la vista, miré un nuevo ataque. –¡Percy! – Alcancé a decir antes de que otro rayo pasara a nuestra izquierda, el sonido fue ensordecedor, tanto que nos llevamos las manos a los oídos, y logré sentir la electricidad en la atmósfera, los vellos dorados de mis brazos se levantaron con la estática, no lo pude comprobar, pero podría apostar que mi cabello estaba igual ya que algunos mechones del Hijo de Poseidón se revelaban contra la gravedad. –Tenemos que defendernos. – Sugerí, aunque yo estuviera desarmado, el jovencito sacó su bolígrafo que un segundo era una espada de bronce celestial.

–No podemos luchar desde aquí, Luke, y menos contra Zeus. –

–¿No te das cuenta? Él no está jugando a los fuegos artificiales ¡Nos quiere matar, Jackson! – Si me preguntaran cuál era el dios que más detestaba, ése era el Rey de los Cielos. Incluso por encima de mi padre. Sabía que ese rencor era mutuo, en más de una ocasión me lo había dejado muy en claro, por lo que no podría dejar de sentirme frustrado al no lograr hacer algo ante eso, ni siquiera con haberle salvado el trasero me había ganado su respeto.

Un rayo más se precipitó contra nosotros, y ésta vez no tuvimos escapatoria.

Entre el estruendo que produjo cuando se acercó a nosotros oí a Percy gritar y al Pegaso relinchar, en ese segundo el proyectil impactó con lo que creí ver _Anaklusmos_ y todos salimos volando por los aires en medio de un estallido dorado. Por unos instantes quedé aturdido, sin saber muy bien qué fue lo había sucedido, pero logré abrir los ojos en medio de la ráfaga de viento que golpeaba mi rostro con ferocidad. Experimenté un _Deja Vu_, de nuevo caía de cabeza hacia la tierra, solo que ésta vez no había tierra sino agua salada. Lo único que vi antes que mi cuerpo impactara con las olas para dejarme inconsciente fue la silueta de un caballo negro alado sin jinetes.


End file.
